


Sebastian the Tiger

by JayHarkness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collars, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Tiger!Sebastian, bottom!Sebastian, top!jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayHarkness/pseuds/JayHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up to find he has tiger ears and a tail and there is no one to blame but his boss and flat mate, Jim Moriarty. Furthermore Moriarty seems determined to annoy Sebastian with his weird antics.<br/>This is my first fic. It's really fluffy at the beginning (I think) and I'll add more if people seem to like it. If people actually read this I'll write a chapter where they take an "adventure" to the bedroom.<br/>Yeah that summary sucked. So stop reading this lame summary and read the darn fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim, what did you do?

Sebastian awoke with a groan. He felt like complete shit. He was laying face down on the bed though he didn't remember when or how he got there. His head was throbbing and he knew there was no way in hell he could go back to sleep. The sniper heaved a heavy sigh and rolled out of bed. He slowly trudged towards the bathroom to find the Aspirin so his head would stop killing him. He found the bottle and dumped 3 in his hand which he swallowed, forgoing water. He made his way over to the sink and splashed some water in his face. He rubbed at his eyes before looking up in the mirror. It took him several seconds to process what he saw.

"JIM! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

Sebastian stomped out of the bathroom. Jim stalked into the bedroom looking furious.

"What do you want? I was in the middle-"

Jim stops mid sentence and his expression changes into a devious smirk. His posture becomes less rigid and he saunters over to Sebastian.

"What on earth is the problem Sebby?"

Sebastian growls in response.

"Why do I have cat ears?"

Sebastian's tone was relatively calm, belaying his true anger. He glared silently at Jim, awaiting an explanation. Jim smiled.

"Oh, that. Well, Seb, I was bored and decided that it would be fun to study genetics. I quickly gained a grasp on it and decided I should put my knowledge to use. Now my Tiger actually looks like one."

Jim smiled a sickly sweet smiled and the sniper huffed as he crossed his arms. Sebastian was distracted by something loving behind him. He turned his head to see an orange stripy tale swishing behind him.

"Holy fuck! What the- Jim! Why did this seem like a good idea?" The blonde began stalking around the room, tail continuing to swish angrily. "I mean you've had some pretty fucking bad ideas but seriously! What were you thinking with this? I'm not okay with this! Why did you feel the need to do this! I think you-!"

Sebastian's rant was cut short as the raven haired criminal began strong his ear. The bigger man couldn't help but stop and still as he felt the scratch at his ear. They were highly sensitive and it felt amazing. Sebastian found his knees growing weak and he found himself sinking to the floor as the consulting criminal continued to stroke the tiger ear.

"Now now Tiger. No need to be angry. It was simply and experiment, and a highly successful one at that. It benefits the both of us so all works out in the end. Okay kitten?"

Sebastian couldn't do more than purr. The steady motion of the other's hand had a hypnotic effect on the sniper. He didn't realize that he'd started purring until he head the bark of laughter from the smaller man. Sebastian jerked away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Jim doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my god Sebby! I can't believe you just fucking purred. That was too good. The greatest sniper in England was just fucking purring."

Jim continued laughing as Sebastian glared daggers at him. Sebastian picked himself off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He was hungry and didn't feel like listening to his boos laughing at the sniper's expense.

Sebastian rummaged around the kitchen, eventually deciding to make eggs and bacon. Despite being frustrated with the smaller criminal the blonde found himself making breakfast for the raven haired man. In a few minutes he was done and had played up food for the both of them. Sebastian took his food to the couch and quietly sulked. Jim walked in silently. He didn't even glance at the sniper as he chuckled.

"Stop looking so sullen kitten. We are going out later and I don't want to be traveling around with a grumpy sniper. So suck it up."

Jim grabbed his food to join Sebastian on the couch. He lazily flicked one of the ears which twitched in response.

"You look adorable by the way."

Sebastian nearly choked on his food at the offhanded comment. The blonde gave him a glare before bringing his empty plate to the sink. He returned to Jim to find out what they would be doing.

"Where are we going? As in, what do I need?"  
"Oh we are just going around the city today. There are some things we need to pick up."

Sebastian nodded and went to turn but found himself ensnared by a pair of thin yet strong arms. The blonde was pulled down onto the couch next to the criminal mastermind. Said criminal then pulled the tiger-man's head into his lap and began scratching behind the furry orange ears. Sebastian relaxed into the action and allowed himself to enjoy the proceedings. He knew Jim was simply trying to coax his sniper into going along with whatever Jim was planning. But Sebastian was more than willing to be convinced when it involved the current ministrations of his boss. Eventually Jim pushed him up out of his lap and stood.

"Come on, we need to change for town. Time to go get dressed in boring civilian clothes."

It was only then that Sebastian noticed his normally immaculately dressed boss was clad in jeans and a t-shirt. His normally perfectly slicked hair was completely devoid of gel or product. Sebastian nodded and strode towards his room to go get changed. He stripped out of the boxer and gym short he been sleeping in.

"Boss, if we are going out what am I supposed to do about the ears and tail?"  
"I don't care Bastian. Just hide them under a sweatshirt or hat or something."

Sebastian nodded to himself. He pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a navy long sleeve shirt. He decided he'd go commando as the boxers would simply be pushed down by his tail. He curled his tail around his chest and pulled on the pants and shirt. He pushed up the sleeves on his shirt and checked himself in the mirror, satisfied that the tail was unseen. He found a navy beanie and positioned it to cover his ears and hide their outline. He checked himself in the mirror a final time before turning to Jim who'd wandered into his room to wait. Jim gave him a once over and nodded that he looked fine. Sebastian tucked a knife and pistol into various pockets to be safe. Jim raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? It's just precautionary boss. Sort of my job to be prepared for everything."

Jim rolled his eyes and went towards the door. He chucked the keys at Sebastian ready to leave. The blonde caught them and nodded, ready to head out.


	2. I have a kitten, his name is Sebastian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decided every responsible tiger own should keep their pet collared. Sebastian doesn't like this but could never say no to Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is still fluff but if people like it then I'll add a new chapter where things start heating up. (Did I just say "heating up"? Go that sounds dumb...) But yeah, so I'll continue if people like this. If you think I should add something in the next chapter feel free to tell me. If someone does tell me something or suggests and idea I'll definitely write another chapter.

Sebastian drove them to where Jim had designated. It was...a pet store? The sniper gave the criminal a confused look. The smaller man simply smirk and got out of the parked car. Sebastian cut the ignition and got out to follow Jim. He locked the car before turning his attention to the other male.

"Umm, why the fuck are we at a pet store? I live with you Jim, I'd know if you had a pet."

Jim smiled as he lead the way through the store, past various aisles and pet owners. Jim eventually turned down and aisle.

"Oh but I do have a pet. In fact, I have a kitten. His name is Sebastian."

Jim stopped and Sebastian glared at him.

"I'm not a fucking pet Jim. I'm your second in command, your sniper, and your body guard. However, I am not your fucking lap dog."

"No you're not my dog, you're my tiger. And tigers should always have on a collar, and when in public, a leash."

If looks could kill Jim would currently be burning in hell with how intense Sebastian's glare was. If Jim were any other man he would be shitting himself at the look the sniper was giving. But Jim, being who he was, simply laughed as he pulled a black leather collar off the shelf.

"Stop glaring, at least I'm getting a fairly normal one. See? Basic, ordinary, boring black collar."

Jim wrapped it around Sebastian's neck to make sure it fit before nodding to himself and grabbing a leash.

"I swear Jim there is no way in fucking hell you're going to get me to wear that shit."  
"Actually kitten, you will wear it. And you'll like it. And arguing is just going to make it worse for you when it happens so I suggest you shut your pretty little mouth and like it."

Sebastian was pretty pissed at this. Not just at the idea of the collar but the fact that Jim was right, he would wear it. He could never bring himself to tell the criminal no. Sebastian instead heaved a sigh and nodded. Jim flapped his hands with a somewhat manic smile.

"Wonderful, I knew you'd realize that you can't say no. After all, saying no to me doesn't normally end well for people."  
"You wouldn't kill me boss."  
"True. But that doesn't mean I couldn't beat the shit out of you and make you wish you were dead."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and started heading for the check out, trying to get to the flat as soon as possible. Jim grabbed the blonde's face and turned him so they were facing one another.

"I own you Bastian. Like it or not you're mine. And you know what? Once I decide something is mine, I never let it go. You can't run pet, you're stuck with me until the end."  
"Or until you get bored. You're so changeable Jim. It can't be too long before you tire of me."  
"Oh Sebby, even if I did loose use of you I still wouldn't let you simply leave and work for someone else. You see, I'm rather selfish. No one can ever have what is or was once mine. The only way people leave me are in death. Got it Seb?"

Sebastian nodded, trying to make sense of everything. Sure Jim was possessive, he knew that. He already knew people only left Moriarty in death. But somehow it had sounded different just then. It had sounded somewhat more personal them normal. The snipe was so wrapped up in thought he hadn't noticed the raven haired criminal walking off. The blonde was drawn out of his thoughts by a crisp snap. He looked up to see Moriarty walking on ahead of him to the checkout. Sebastian jogged to catch up to him and fell in step just barely behind him. Jim paid the lady at the register and took the bag with the two items. He headed out to the car and water by the door for Sebastian to unlock it. He hopped into the car, practically bouncing with energy. Sebastian slid into the drivers seat and inserted the keys, reving up the engine.

"Where to now boss? Do we have anywhere else to go?"  
"Nope, homeward bound Bastian. I can't wait to see how great the collar looks wrapped around your neck."

Sebastian gave a nervous nod as he headed home, going the actual speed for once to try and delay their arrival without looking like he was stalling.

"Hurry up Bastian. You're just trying to delay the inevitable."  
"Don't know what you're talking about boss."

Despite his denial of going slowly Sebastian did as his boss said and sped up. Before he was ready they arrived back at the flat. For the first time in years Sebastian was nervous. He didn't even know why. It wasn't a huge deal. It was a collar, it didn't mean anything. A small part of Sebastian argued, _it isn't the collar, it's the guy putting it on you._ Sebastian ignored this thought. He did care for his boss anymore than a normal employee. Nope. Not at all.

"C'mon Bastian. Get your pretty little ass in gear and get in side,"

Sebastian gulped. Nope, he was not affected by that at all. Not one bit. Sebastian turned off the engine, got out, and locked the car. He headed up the steps to the flat he shared with his boss. He dropped the keys in the bowl and kicked off his shoes by the door. He tried to sneak off into his own room but Jim was having none of it.

"Get back here kitten. It's time to play."

Sebastian gulped audibly and turned back around, shuffling slowly towards his boss. His boss was holding out his hand, motioning for the sniper to keep moving. The other hand held the collar, dangling it perfectly in Sebastian's eyesight.

"Good boy tiger."

Jim ruffled the blonde's hair and fastened the collar around the man's neck. It was tight enough to make itself known at all times to Sebastian, but luckily still aloud unrestricted air flow. Jim nodded and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him for Sebastian to sit. Sebastian made his way over and Jim, once again, pulled Sebastian's head into his lap to rub at his ears.

"Relax Sebastian. I know how you feel about me, it's pretty obvious. So just calm down and enjoy the attention."

Sebastian gave a sleepy nod. He was too comfortable to realize Jim knew one of the things Sebastian couldn't even admit to himself. The spot the sniper was laying in was in the path of the sun and comfortably warm. Add the fact that Jim was rubbing his ears and the blonde was purring happily in no time. Jim chuckled at the other man's purring. He'd allow his pet time to adjust before he did anything more bold then the simple touches. However, for Jim Moriarty, adjusting time could vary from and hour to a week, it just depended on how he felt at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I hope you liked it. Sorry about my grammar. If you guys like it I'll keep writing. If you tell me what I should add in the next chapter (or chapters if several people suggest things) I'll try to add it and definitely keep making chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Come Here Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's bored and wants to play. Sebastian is an ideal way to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I said if people read and liked this I'd keep writing. So here is the new chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter then the others.

Apparently this wasn't a day that Jim felt the world's most patient. Sebastian had fallen asleep for the past couple of hours and Jim had been finishing some work on his phone, lazily scratching at the orange tiger ears. However the criminal had finished his work and wanted to play with his tiger. He gently shook the blonde's sleeping form. The sniper simply gave a growl in response and continued sleeping. Jim rolled his eyes and gave the taller man a shove. Sebastian fell in a heap on the ground and sat up, somewhat dazed from the abrupt wake up.

"What was that for?"  
"You weren't waking up. I'm bored and want to play with my tiger."

Jim said the last phrase with a purring Irish drawl. Sebastian looked at Jim, eyebrows furrowed in question.

"What exactly am I supposed to do about that?"

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a feeling the sniper was going to be clueless about nearly everything today. Jim motioned for Sebastian to come sit between his legs.

"Come here tiger."

Sebastian crept forward somewhat tentatively. He knew how the situation looked to him but he wasn't sure if Jim was intending for it to go a different direction. He looked up at Jim from under his lashes, looking more innocent and shy then he truly was. Jim gave a nod which was all the sniper needed for encouragement. Sebastian smirked at the criminal and them leaned down and carefully unzipped the man's trousers with his teeth. With a little bit of effort Sebastian was able to undo the button as well. He tugged down on the trousers so they pooled around Jim's feet. The sniper leaned forward slightly more and gripped the boxer's with his teeth and slowly, teasingly he pulled them down to join the trousers on the ground. Sebastian gave a kitten lick to the tip of Jim's now exposed cock. He watched the criminal's reaction, gauging what the man liked and didn't like. Sebastian swirled his tongue around Jim's cock, continuing to pull him closer to orgasm but not quite enough. Jim's hands worked their way into the blonde hair, gripping it tightly in an attempt to keep control. The criminal seemed to be getting frustrated with the sitting man's teasing and gave a yank on the blonde hair.

"Bastian quit being such a tease and get on with it."

Sebastian smirked but did as he was told. Sebastian opened his mouth and slowly began to take the criminal's cock further into his mouth. He finally stopped moving slowly and started to suck for all he was worth. This elicited a pleasant moan from the normally unfazed criminal. This encouraged the sniper to try and hear the sound again. Sebastian could feel the other man growing closer to orgasm, his grip on the sniper's hair was tightening. Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around the criminal's cock, causing said criminal to orgasm into the warm mouth. Sebastian dutifully swallowed and pulled off the other man's member with an obscene pop. He smiled a teasing smile at Jim, pleased with himself for making the criminal loose control like that, however briefly. Jim gave a playful growl as he tugged the sniper onto the couch with him.

"Get up here kitten. Daddy is tired. We're going to take a nap before we continue with the fun."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, wondering what else was in store for him. He let himself fall asleep with ease, curled up next to Jim in the sun. His dreams were filled with plans for what they might do tonight. More precisely what Jim might be doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was the third chapter. If people keep reading this stuff I'll keep writing. And, like I said, feel free to make suggestions. It'd be really helpful of you do. I'm new to writing and need all the advice I can get.


	4. Come Along Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Sebastian on a walk. But that's not all the sriminsl has planned for his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry it took a while to get this out. I'm sick and couldn't do much more than sleep. But here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Come Along Tiger:

Jim awoke before Sebastian. He took a few moments to watch the dozing sniper. He looked deceivingly peaceful at the moment. But Jim didn't like peaceful, he wanted chaos. He gave the blonde a shove off the couch waking him up rather roughly. The sniper fell to the floor once more. Jim smirked at him and grabbed the leash, clipping it onto his collar.

"Come along tiger, we are going for a walk."  
"Boss I don't think this is-"  
"Shut up Bastian. I don't want my pets to talk back. From now on no talking. Your a tiger. They don't talk, they purr and growl. Got it pet?"

Sebastian fell silent as he was told and gave a nod to signal he understood. Jim gave him an insincere smile.

"You know what? I want to see your ears. Loose the hat, and the shirt while your at it so we can see my kitten's tail."

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow but slowly did as he was told. It seemed the action was too slow as Jim gave a yank on the collar, briefly choking the sniper. Sebastian finished pulling off his shirt and Jim had to temporarily release the lead so the blonde could get the shirt off of that too. Once Sebastian had taken off his shirt Jim nodded in approval and started out the door, pulling the sniper along behind him. Once they were outside a few people shot them curious or disgusted looks. Sebastian fell back not wanting to move.

"Boss I really-"

Jim yanked the lead causing Sebastian to fall to fall forward from the force. He sat there coughing for a bit and trying to regain the ability to breath.

"Do not disobey me pet! I tell you don't talk then you be silent! But did you do that? No, because you are a disobedient kitten who needs to learn who owns him. C'mon!"

Jim gave another pull on the lead making Sebastian fall completely forward onto the ground. When the sniper went to stand Jim yanked him down again.

"Know your place pet. Hands and knees like a good little kitten."

Sebastian gave a growl but did so. Jim laughed at the growl the blonde had made.

"Seriously tiger? You think that was threatening? All that earned you was a punishment when we get back to the flat."

Sebastian had the sense not to repeat the sound and followed behind Jim, glaring at the people who turned and stared at them. They eventually made their way back and inside. Sebastian went to stand put Jim fixed him with a glare that told him he wasn't permitted to. Jim pulled him along and into the bedroom. He pat the bed, signaling for the sniper to climb up. Sebastian was cautious and didn't move at first. Jim gave him a hard slap on his ass and that got him moving. He clambered rather ungracefully onto the bed and remained on his hands and knees. Jim tied the leash to one of the bed posts. He went to rummage through a chest in the corner of the room, returning later with several items hidden out of Sebastian's line of sight. Jim placed them on the edge of the bed where the blonde couldn't see them. He dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of Sebastian. Jim chuckled as Sebastian seemed to shy away from them. He clipped them onto Sebastian, securing them to the head board.

"Wouldn't want you trying to stop the fun kitten. They'll keep you from getting in the way and ruining the fun."

Sebastian was concerned trying to figure out what Jim was talking about. He figured it out moments later when his pants were yanked off along with his boxer and he felt something cold and slick pushed into him. He whimpered at the foreign and uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh quit being a baby. Just relax and enjoy it pet."

Sebastian felt another finger added and despite himself whimpered once more. He'd never experienced this and wasn't sure if he was okay with it. When Jim began scissoring his fingers the sniper decided he needed to put a stop to this. Before he had a chance to protest he felt something pushed into his mouth and heard it clicked shut behind his head. His jaw was held open and he couldn't talk because there was a ring of metal preventing him from moving his jaw. Sebastian began to panic, he didn't like being gagged and restrained. He started pulling at the cuffs and leash; he shook his head trying to get the gag off. Jim's unoccupied hand began stroking his back, working to calm down the panicking sniper.

"Relax pet. All that you're doing is hurting yourself. Just calm down. There you go tiger, take it easy boy."

Sebastian focused on his breathing, trying to slow his heart rate to normal. Jim began the scissoring motion with his fingers again, opening the sniper up. After a little longer he stopped and removed his fingers. Sebastian had adjusted by then and actually whimpered at the loss.

"There there pet. You'll be full once again in no time. But for now tongue out. This is the only added slick you'll get." Jim stood in front of Sebastian, naked as well. Sebastian stuck out his tongue through the gag and attempted to bathe Jim's member with it. When the criminal pulled away he gave Sebastian a playful smirk.

"Okay pet, here is where the real fun starts. Move your legs apart and stick up you ass."

Sebastian did as he was told, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Jim had walked around behind him. He pushed in, slowly at first as the sniper was still incredibly tight. Sebastian squirmed and bit his lip to try and hold back the whimpering. His hands scrambled on the headboard, trying to grip it tighter. Eventually he felt Jim push up against his bottom, signaling he was all the way in. Sebastian panted, it was somewhat uncomfortable. Jim didn't stay still long and pulled practically all the way out before slamming back into the blond. The sniper couldn't hold back the yelp of pain. Jim seemed unfazed and kept going at his brutal pace.

"Tiger... You're so... Fucking... Tight!"

Jim continued pounding into it. At some point Sebastian's yelps of pain had turned into moans of pleasure. He found himself rocking back onto Jim as the criminal thrust into him. He felt a little more slick and felt something slowly dribbling down his backside. Jim must have torn the sensitive skin in Sebastian but neither man cared at the time. Jim's thrusts became more erratic and his hand trailed down to Sebastian's cock, stroking him in time it's the thrusts. Sebastian came a few strokes later with a growl, spurting come on his stomach and a few drops on his face. The muscle clenching caused by the orgasm in turn pulled Jim over the edge and he filled Sebastian with a strangled moan. The raven-haired criminal collapsed on top of the sniper. He slowly caught is breath and eventually pulled out to unlock the gag and cuffs. Sebastian collapsed to the bed and Jim laid down next to him, rubbing absentmindedly at the tiger ears. The blonde gave a tired purr as he fell asleep. Jim smiled as he watched his pet rest, exhausted.

"Rest well pet. We're not done yet."

Jim allowed himself to fall asleep next to his pet, deciding he would clean his little kitten up after a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally actually did something. But don't worry this is just the beginning. I have more planned for this great pairing. As always feel free to suggest things for me to incorporate. Thanks for reading!


	5. It's Time To Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the guys have to clean up after their fun earlier. Sebastian's cleaning might have to be a little more /in depth/ than Jim's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Hope you guys like it cause I'm doing it for you. (Well I guess for me too but I'm updating once a day for you guys. If it was just for me it would be, like, once a week cause I'm a lazy little shit.) Enjoy!

It's Time To Clean Up:

 

Jim, like always, awoke before the sniper. He frowned when he saw the spots of dried blood on the dozing Sebastian. He had an extent of medical supplies in the flat, including an enema, which would be rather helpful for cleaning out and sterilizing the blonde. Jim got up and decided he'd wash up before he awoke his tiger. He made his way into the bathroom and turned the shower on full heat. Once it was suitably hot he added a trickle of cold water and stepped under the spray. He cleaned off all the sweat and grime left on him from their earlier endeavors. He rubbed various products into his hair before scrubbing down his body with a powerful sanitizing shower gel. He washed the suds off and rinsed the products from his hair. He turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel to dry off. He headed over to the sink deciding he should shave. He got out the shaving cream, coating his lower face with it. He then took out the straight razor. Sure it was an old fashion way to shave but it was effective and his preferred method. He toweled off his face when he finished, not nicking himself even once, and rubbed a post-shave mixture into his skin. He nodded at his reflection, content with how he looked. He wasn't going to bother with his hair today as he had nothing to do today, well, besides Sebastian. He headed out of the bathroom and found a clean pair of boxers which he pulled on before chucking the wet towel at Sebastian, making a slapping sound when the soaked fabric hit the sniper. He began speaking in a conversational tone while he took the leash off the big blonde.

"Get up Bastian. You're disgusting and need to shower. Come back to me straight away when you're done in the shower."  
"Huh? Oh, okay."

Sebastian's mind was still slightly muddled from sleep. Jim gave the furry tail a tug to get the sniper moving. Sebastian gave a yelp, his tail was sensitive and he felt fairly protective of it. This got him up though. He made his way to the shower, his ears sitting back a little as he was too tired for them to stay up straight. He trudged into the bathroom, tail slightly swaying. He flicked on the hot water and stepped straight in. When it started getting too hot he added cold water. He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner pouring some into his hair and scrubbing at his scalp, especially at the base of his ears where it felt fairly good; but it didn't feel quite as good as when Jim scratched there but oh well. The blonde washed the suds out of his hair before grabbing the shower gel and scrubbing viciously at his skin, knowing that's what Jim expected of him. Once his skin was slightly raw and a tinged with pink the sniper washed the soap off his skin. He turned off the spray of shower and toweled off. He tied the white towel around his waist and walked out to Jim. The man was lounging in the living room. Sebastian noticed that the sheets on the bed had been replaced, he guessed Jim probably burned the other ones since their had been some blood on them.

"Come here pet, let me have a look at you."

Sebastian obediently walked to the other man who inspected him. Jim smiled and gave a tug at the collar still adorning the sniper's neck.

"We need to shave you tiger, come along I'm going to do it for you."

Sebastian nodded and followed behind, he realized he was starting to act like a pet and wasn't happy with himself. Still, he had more common sense then to act up right before the man shaved him. Angry Jim is not a good person to give a sharp object too. Sebastian was even more glad he'd not angered the man because Jim pulled out a straight razor. Sebastian shifted uneasily and his ears laid back, betraying him and expressing his feelings of unease.

"Relax tiger you'll be fine. Just don't move and I won't slip up."  
"Sure thing boss."

Sebastian sat on the stool Jim had retrieved from the corner. Jim coasted the sniper's face in shaving cream and gave the blonde a smile, trying to make him relax. Sebastian returned an uneasy smile signaling he was ready. Jim let himself focus on his task, moving the razor with sure and deliberate strokes. He got the sniper mostly done fairly quickly. What was left was the most dangerous spot, right along the jugular vein to under the chin.

"Sebastian. You have to calm down and trust me, you can't move when I do this. Do you understand."

Sebastian nodded his head and took a breath. Jim shook his head though. He wanted a spoken affirmation from the blonde. Sebastian steadied his voice and spoke.

"I understand Jim. I trust you."

Jim knew the use of his name was signaling that Sebastian saw him as someone he could trust. Not his chaotic and violent boss but as simply Jim. Just another guy who had become close to the sniper. Jim slowly brought the razor to the bigger man's neck and in a slow deliberate movement slid the razor up the skin. Jim smiled, satisfied with his work. True to his word he didn't not leave a single mark on Sebastian with the razor. He grabbed a warm damp towel and carefully wiped off the other's face. He patted the aftershave into the blonde's face and backed away with a sly smile.

"There, now that your outside is all cleaned up its time to clean up the insides. You know what an enema is don't you Sebby?"  
"Yeah, but I-"  
"No arguing pet, get in the tub so I don't get water everywhere. Stay there until I get back."  
"...okay..."

Sebastian grudgingly did as he was told. He wasn't sure he was okay with what was going to happen but it wasn't up to him. He waited in the bath and Jim came back in with several things, some held out of the sniper's view.

"Okay Basher, I'm actually going to need you to more of drape yourself over the side with your but in the air."

Sebastian moved into the indicated position and Jim prepared the enema. He nodded approvingly at the sniper's position. He ran a reassuring hand over the other man's back as he began to tip the solution into the blonde, filling him. Sebastian began squirming uncomfortably. His insides were cramping and he wanted to protest but knew that it would accomplish nothing. He settled for a somewhat pathetic whimper but didn't care how he sounded because it made him feel a little better. Jim started the second bag but could only out half of it in. Sebastian made a move but Jim replaced the hand on his back, stilling him as his other hand grasped for something the sniper couldn't see. Sebastian felt something thick and hard being pushed into him. It wasn't the good type of hard though, it was a tough rubber object and Jim chuckled at the man's apparent discomfort.

"Calm down. It's a plug. I like you like this Bastian and think you should stay filled for a bit. You won't be able to really do anything besides crawl on all fours. The distended stomach looks rather ridiculous on you though. I'm used to you being pure muscle so you look kind of funny with a swollen belly."

Sebastian just groaned in response. Jim finished pushing in the plug and washed his hands after helping the blonde to the ground.

"There we go tiger. Now come on, I have a little work to do at home. Come sit with me while I finish it up."

He walked slightly slower to let the sniper try and crawl behind him. Sebastian found himself getting tired rather easily and his stomach was cramping. All he really wanted to do now was lay down and thus he was a fan of Jim's plan. The man went to the couch put a blanket on the ground for Sebastian who happily curled up by the criminals feet. Jim reached down and lazily scratched at the sniper's ear. Sebastian purred as they sat there. Jim typed away on his phone as the blonde dozed. However the relaxing didn't last long. He heard as Jim typed send the final time, he always pressed the enter button harder when he finished. He gave a tug at the sniper's collar to get him back to his knees.

"Come on Bastian. Let's get that stuff out of you. You've waited long enough."

Sebastian's stomach grasped again when he got to his knees and he was slow to follow behind Jim. He eventually made it to the bathroom and Jim had to help him into the tub. The criminal slowly pulled out the plug when the sniper was in the bath. When it was out he commanded the blonde to sit on his calves to let the liquid drain out. Sebastian did as he was told wordlessly. His stomach cramped a final time as the enema was drained. Afterwards he felt so relieved to have the stuff out of him. He climbed out of the tub but when he went to stand Jim shook his head.

"I prefer you on your knees, like a pet should be. You know what since your already on your knees, well, I think you know what to do."

Sebastian nodded and nuzzled his face against the criminal's crotch before he went to pull down the boxers. Instead of the licking he'd done last time he went straight in, sucking Jim down like a pro. He was a little more creative this time. He let his teeth lightly graze the man's cock which seemed to just enhance the criminal's pleasure. He hummed, knowing the vibrations would feel amazing. He felt the criminal's hands in his hair, twisting and pulling. Jim then held the sniper in place and simply started fucking the kneeling man's face. It was all Sebastian could do to relax his jaw and try not to gag as the criminal set a brutal pace. He felt Jim slam himself down the blonde's throat as Jim orgasmed. Sebastian obediently swallowed down the substance and when the criminal pulled out the sniper licked his cock clean of any white flecks of cum.

"Good boy. Now come on pet. We're going back to the bedroom so I can play we you while I recover."

Sebastian followed along on his hands and knees, getting far too used to the position but not minding with the promise of having more fun with Jim. Jim smirked deviously at the blonde as he held open the door for him.

"I never did give you your punishment for being disobedient yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want tell me what you liked about it or what you want me to add next chapter.  
> Hope you have a good day! And thanks again for reading!


	6. Did You Learn Your Lesson Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's punishment may have been a little too intense for the newly gay sniper but there is nothing Jim can't fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update until today. Yesterday I was out helping build a playground for a local elementary school and didn't have time to write. Hope you like it!

Did you learn your lesson tiger:

 

Sebastian froze, he'd assumed Jim had completely forgotten about that. He once again made the mistake of staying back, trying to back away from the room. Jim slapped him on the butt and planted his foot on the sniper's back, shoving him forward. He then shut the door behind them, making Sebastian slightly more anxious. Jim paced around him as the blonde sat in the center of the floor. Jim was silent, not speaking to the other man. The black-haired male walked to the chest in the corner of the room. He came back with a blind fold, letting the sniper see it before tying it over his eyes. Sebastian hated being blinded, Jim knew that and used it to his advantage. Jim took off his shoes, placing them on the chair. Now in his socks he was completely silent, leaving the blonde clueless as to his whereabouts. Sebastian shifted nervously, not liking the silence. It flickered into his head that Jim might have left him alone there but he quickly punched this thought from his mind. Eventually Jim made his presence known when he began pushing something into Sebastian. The sniper gave a yelp in surprise and clenched his muscles, but Jim ignored this and kept pushing in the object. Sebastian tried to figure out what it was but he found himself clueless. When the object was inserted Sebastian shifted around but stopped when he heard Jim.

"Hands out in front tiger."

Sebastian obediently put his hands in front of himself and felt Jim tying them together with a length of rope. Sebastian tried to imagine the movements, trying to figure out if the knot was secure.

"Go ahead and test it pet. I can see you want to."

Sebastian flexed and pulled, trying to get out. There was no give whatsoever though, his hands were officially useless until Jim untied him. Sebastian heard a click and suddenly the object inside him started buzzing. He cried out in surprise, not expecting it to vibrate. He heard Jim chuckle and felt a hand on his cock. However the hand wasn't there long and he felt as a cock ring was put on him. He gave a whimper but knew better than to do any more.

"I think we should leave you like this for a bit. Give you some time to think about what you've done pet."

This time Jim truly did leave. Sebastian heard the door shut behind him, leaving him truly alone. Sebastian let out another whimper. He was blind and completely compromised. Now Jim had left Sebastian alone like this and the sniper was beginning to panic. Minutes ticked by but they felt like hours. Despite his panic his cock stayed interested in whatever it was buzzing inside him. The sniper found himself scared but still painfully hard. He let out a choked sob. After half an hour, though it felt like an eternity to Sebastian, Jim returned. He clucked his tongue at the whimpering blonde. Sebastian hadn't even heard him enter and jumped when he felt Jim's hand on his back.

"Did you learn your lesson tiger? Are you going to listen to master now?"

Sebastian nodded, practically on the verge of tears. Jim shook his head to himself. He didn't realize this would effect the sniper so much. He removed the cock ring and thrust the buzzing dildo in and out.

"Good boy. Come for me."

Sebastian came with a muffled cry, coating his chest in white cum. He fell forward panting as Jim pulled out the vibrating object and turned it off. Jim through the object off the the side and turned the sniper to face him. He carefully untied the blind fold and found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked into them, studying them. So the other had been crying. Maybe this had been a bit too much. He forgot that Sebastian was knew to all of this and perhaps this had not been the best plan. Jim helped the sniper to the bathroom and into the tub. Jim washed the blonde off before filling the tub with hot water and getting in as well. He pulled the still slightly frantic sniper over to him and rubbed at the fuzzy ears as they relaxed in the tub. Jim felt the other nuzzle against his neck.

"Sorry Jim."  
"All is forgiven Bastian. Relax."

He felt the blonde nod against his chest and finally calm down. After a little longer Jim knew the other man was fully relaxed and beginning to become tired. He helped the sniper out of the tub and draped him in a large fluffy towel. He drained the tub and dried himself off as well. He saw it was late and texted for someone to pick up Italian for them, knowing the sniper liked basic things such as spaghetti and meatballs. By the time Jim got the sleepy Sebastian dried off and into a pair of sweat pants the food had arrived. As Jim retrieved the food Sebastian finally began speaking again.

"Smells good. We having Italian for dinner?"  
"I didn't feel like cooking and you need to keep your energy up Bastian."

Sebastian smirked at the comment and helped Jim bring the food to the counter where they ate in silence. Sebastian immediately tucked into his food, not slow long down until he was through with three quarters of the spaghetti.

"Calm down Seb. Damn it would look like you never eat."  
"I always eat fast. You know that."

Sebastian did slow down though. Jim had decided he was full and through away the rest of his food, putting the plate in the dishwasher. Sebastian finished his own food and washed it before placing it with Jim's dirty dish.

"C'mon Basher. It's time for bed."

Instead of going to his room as normal Sebastian was pulled along to Jim's room and into bed with the criminal. The blonde tensed up a bit at first and Jim made a mental note to tone it down tomorrow.

"Go to sleep Sebby, you need it."  
"Goodnight Jim."  
"Goodnight Tiger."

Sebastian was asleep in moments and Jim found that he was tired for once as well. He listened to the sniper's even breathing. He eventually drifted off to sleep, arm resting protectively over his Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Sorry if it was short of kind of weird. I went back on my ADHD medicine today when I took the practice ACT and it leaves me with anxiety so it's sort of hard to write. But I hope you liked it! Tell me if you want to see something in the future or if you liked something I did. Have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if people actually like this then I'll definitely keep writing it.


End file.
